watching the future
by httydlover2480
Summary: hiccup and the dragon riders get transported to a theatre to watch httyd 2. this my first fic so please don't murder me with hate. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! this is my first fanfic ever so please don't kill me with hate comments. I appreciate all types of feedback because i am a novice writer. enjoy!**

"Welcome to landmark cinemas in Penticton bc!"

the strange boy said."I am here to show you your future in about 15 some of you it will be many emotions packed into one is called how to train your dragon 3."

"what is a movie?" asked fishlegs timidly.

"and who are you?" asked hiccup

"a movie is a series of moving and changing pictures. and my name is httydlover2006, but call me Jesse. everybody find your seats and we will start!

at the top of the theater sat Astrid and hiccup, in the next row ruff, tuff, snotlout,fishlegs,gobber, and stoick. below them sat everyone else. the dragons were each by there respective owners.

jesse pressed play and leaned back.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY

Hiccup and Toothless BLUR PAST, leaving a wake that leads...

EXT. BERK - DAY

HICCUP (V.O.)

This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well,

anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.

hiccup snorted and said, "you can say that again!

ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one,

receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!

"what was that "?Astrid asked

"whatever it was, I blame hiccup." replied tuffnut.

HEAR HEAR! shouted the teens.

"come on guys I'm not that bad..." whined hiccup.

WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by.

DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE,

KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck

between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.

"Woah"

"awesome!"

"cool!"

HICCUP (V.O.)

DRAGON RACING!

It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race.

Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff

faces and perched over the sea.

"we so need to do that!" screams tuffnut.

FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG,

who carries the sheep in her claws, until...

'' hey fishface, you have a target on your face!" snotlout laughs.

SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his

Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.

"hey look snotlout! your still an idiot!" replied Astrid.

"why.. you.. shut up Astrid." sulked snotlout

SNOTLOUT

Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?

FISHLEGS

Snotlout! That's mine!

Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF & BELCH.

"hey look, it's us !" yell tuff and ruff

SNOTLOUT

Here ya go, babe.

With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut.

She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.

SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)

Did I tell you that you look amazing today? `Cause you do.

there was a pause and then the entire cinema started shaking with laughter.

"snotlout!? with ruffnut!? if they start dating, il drink five cups of yaknog." laughs hiccup.

RUFFNUT

Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.

Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout

with a mugging grin.

TUFFNUT

Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!

Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and

leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.

As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.

Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.

STOICK

That's nine for the Twins, Astrid

lags with three, Fishlegs and

Snotlout trail with NONE!

Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard

painted with an image of Toothless.

how am I losing!? exclaims Astrid.

STOICK (CONT'D)

And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.

where am I? thought hiccup.

GOBBER

Scared him off with the big talk,

didn't ya, Stoick?

hiccups eyes went as wide as dinner plates. he what the big talk was.

WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets

CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY -

spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.

astrid smirked as hiccups mouth forgot how to close.

ASTRID

What are you doing, Snotlout?!

They're going to win now!

SNOTLOUT

She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets.

ASTRID

Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!

"cool! we are so doing that when we get home!" ruffnut and tuffnut said simultaneously.

"Hey!" yelled snotlout.

SNOTLOUT

Only for a few hours!

BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.

HICCUP (V.O.)

Dragons used to be a bit of a

problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?

The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and

into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon

stables. They exit through the far side and circle back

through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-

friendly additions.

HICCUP (V.O.)

We have custom stables... all-you-

can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash...

the whole village gazes at berk in awe.

In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting

one of the Viking houses aflame.

HICCUP (V.O.)

Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.

Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon

racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of

aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.

"That's definitely hiccup's design. comments gobber.

BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.

STOICK

It's time, Gobber.

"for what?"

"last lap stupid"

"oh."

GOBBER

Righty-ho!

(aloud, to the crowd)

Last lap!

A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.

ASTRID

The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly!

We can still win this thing!

"come on!" Astrid whispers to herself.

hiccup hears this and smirks, earning a punch from Astrid.

RUFFNUT

Come on, Barf!

TUFFNUT

Let's go!

FISHLEGS

Go, Meatlug!

GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.

GOBBER

This is your big moment. Have a

nice flight!

everybody chuckles at the sheep's face.

He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air.

Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward

it.

ASTRID

Up, up, up!

In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the

sheep.

"fishlegs beat Astrid in something? no way!"

ASTRID (CONT'D)

No!

FISHLEGS

Good job, Meatlug!

Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.

FISHLEGS (CONT'D)

Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!

"love triangle!" sniggers hiccup

RUFFNUT

Yeah! The Black Sheep!

Snotlout sighs, frustrated.

ASTRID

You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!

RUFFNUT

I'm totally winning!

Fishlegs hovers up nest to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.

FISHLEGS

We're winning together!

She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.

"someone hates you." comments hiccup

RUFFNUT

No one can stop me now!

TUFFNUT

Except for me. We're attached,

genius!

"idiots."

He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-

war.

TUFFNUT (CONT'D)

Quit trying to steal all my glory!

And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward

them, CLOSING IN.

STOICK

Get `em, Astrid!

TUFFNUT RUFFNUT

It's MY glory! No sheep, no You're always ruining glory! EVERYTHING!

Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck,

and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands.

ASTRID

Gotcha!

She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect

landing, black sheep in hand.

hiccup and Astrid high five.

RUFFNUT

Astrid!

BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.

STOICK

Well played! Hahaha!

(gloating, to the crowd)

That's my future daughter-in-law!

the theatre went silent again. then the teasing and catcalls started.

after a while, they stopped only because Astrid declared bloody vengeance on them if they didn't.

BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY

eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as...

FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong

toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.

SNOTLOUT

Uh, excuse me.

"why you little son of a rat eating mungebucket! " it took hiccup and gobber to restrain her. eventually, she calmed down. eventually.

ASTRID

Stormfly!

Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.

"oops."

Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the

water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black

sheep into their basket!

STOICK

That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!

The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd,

basking in her victory.

"ha! I win!" laughed Astrid.

HICCUP (V.O.)

Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect.

All of my hard work has paid off.

And it's a good thing, too, because

with Vikings on the backs of

dragons, the world just got a whole

lot bigger.

EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE -

A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK

SPECK rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom.

"Hey, it's me!"

Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of

TOOTHLESS. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with

Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.

HICCUP

Yeah!

They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through

the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks

as they soar in formation.

Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.

"nice work laddie!"

"thanks, gobber"

HICCUP (CONT'D)

What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?

Toothless grumbles in protest.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Toothless! It'll be fine.

With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle

"HICCUP!"

"yeah, astrid?"

"how stupid can you get hiccup?"

the silence was the only answer she got.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Ready?

Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically.

Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from

him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets.

Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-

to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself.

Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS...

and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily.

But he's flying!

Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup.

The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline.

Independently together.

They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart then

crossing paths again.

"nice"

"cool"

amazing!

Impressive as it is, Hiccup is gliding at a steep angle.

Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him

higher with the expanding heat bursts.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

This is amazing!

A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK

FORMATION, dead ahead.

astrid grabs on to hiccup in fear while hiccup inside knows this has happened before.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

No longer amazing! Toothless!

Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail.

Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he

HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Oh, no!

At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them.

Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES

into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau.

Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He

switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.

"cool foot" comments hiccup.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

That really came out of nowhere.

The blown up sea stack collapses.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

We gotta work on your solo gliding

there, bud. That locked-up tail

makes for some pretty sloppy rescue

maneuvers, eh?

Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet,

revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete

with a Viking braid.

now it was Astrid's turn to gape.

hiccup smiled evilly.

He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND

stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and sea-

stacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the

dappled afternoon sunlight.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Looks like we found another one,

bud.

Toothless FUSSES and SNORTS, not amused, shaking off dust and

pebbles like a wet dog.

Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.

"sassy."

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Oh, what? Do you want an apology?

Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on!

Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.

hiccup blushed as the whole village laughed.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?

Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off

of his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge.

"mean."

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a

ONE-LEGGED-

Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

You're right! You're right! You win! You win!

WHAM! Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground.

Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully

retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter - URFFF!

Toothless rests his head on Hiccup - SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him. Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup,

lapping at his face and covering him in slobber.

"gross."

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Gaaaaagh!

Hiccup fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and

shaking off the viscous saliva.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

You KNOW that doesn't wash out.

Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself.

Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out

before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and

produces a leather-bound book.

He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added

strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding

world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons.

Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his

flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick.

Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge,

then whittles a pencil and consults a compass affixed to his

forearm.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

So what should we name it?

Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

"Itchy Armpit" it is.

Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.

"your naming skills suck!"

"thanks, snotlout."

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows...

maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.

(BEAT)

Wouldn't that be something?

(BURDENED)

So, whaddya say? Just keep going?

Toothless' ear plates suddenly SHOOT UP. He ROARS, and his call is answered by a familiar SCREECH. Hiccup turns to see...

EXT. SEA STACK/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY

ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly. Stormfly grabs

talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing.

"break time! "Jesse yells. there is food appearing in 3...2...1...

food appeared in the lap of everybody and they all started eating.

how was it? please leave a review and have a great day!


End file.
